


Dirty Words Turn Into Intimate Ones

by Dani_Solace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Solace/pseuds/Dani_Solace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets a little kinky with Calypso before things take a turn for the cheesier side. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Words Turn Into Intimate Ones

Leo smirks at me and pulls me away from the campfire. “Come one,” he whispers playfully as I feel my face start to burn, and I know I must be blushing brightly. “You wanted a little adventure, it’s only fair if I give my baby girl what she wants.” He leads me by my hands to his cabin with a smirk that said he knows more than me. He quickly kicks the door open and he kisses me passionately as he slides the door shut behind us. 

“So,” he says, his voice becoming deeper and harsher with every word. “Let’s take a little trip down stairs.” Leo kisses me roughly as he pulls me down on top of him on his bed. I gasp quietly and blush even more as he reaches over and presses a few buttons before the bed starts to lower into the ground. 

I blush more as the bed lowers into Leo’s private room and go to cover my face with my hands but Leo grabs my wrist and flips us over. He gently nibbles on my earlobe and whisper roughly into my ear. “You know, that I don’t like you covering that pretty face. I want to see your every expression and hear your every moan.” I gasp loudly and shudder as his words turn into a hot tingle that shoots down my spine.

Leo pulls his head away from my ear and smirks. “You like it when I say things like that don’t you?” I blush and shake my head and he just laughs. “Oh really? Then why can I make you do such naughty things for me if I just tell you all the right words in just the right way?” 

“I.. I don’t know….” I lie, as I feel the arousal starting to build in between my legs.

Leo’s smirk drops and he leans in and bites my neck softly. “Yes you do, I know you like when I tell you all these naughty things. You like it a lot, the more I say, the wetter you get.” He laughs as the bed clicks into place. “Now get up against the wall, I’m about to do dirty things to you and you are going to love every heart racing moment of it.”

He gets up and watches me with a predatory gleam in his eyes as I get up from the bed blushing. I stand still and look down, not wanting to go to the wall and wanting to all at the same time. “Well?” I hear Leo ask. I slowly take shaky steps towards the wall, wanting this but so nervous at the same time. I turn around and gently place my back against the wall, my face burning more than ever as I look down. 

Leo walk over to me with a gentle smile. “It’s okay, and you know this. I just want to make you feel good, to the point you are screaming my name good.” He chuckles, “I’ve proven a few times that we really do need the soundproof walls I added a while back.”

I laugh softly and look at him, the blush not fading as he traces his hand down my side. “I know,” I tell him honestly. “ I just, after so long…. I can’t help but get nervous.” I say feeling my eyes burn as I say the same thing I do almost every time we do something like this.

Leo kisses me softly and I kiss back a little before he pulls away and looks into my eyes. “It’s alright,” he says softly. “I love you, all of you, and if this is what we have to go over every time we get a little naughty, I  am more than happy to, you deserve it.”


End file.
